tylorfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Think of Tomorrow
Just Think Of Tomorrow is the opening song for season 1 of The Irresponsible Captain Tylor. Lyrics TV Size English Cover= We may be off the map, but stay on course I will be holding never let you go Whatever we want we take as we need So let's go wherever we please! Make me your only partner on this journey, one that you trust more than words! Come on now and set sail for the future! (don't you worry) Things are waiting that we've never seen before! (gonna be all right) Just take your hands and throw them all the way-ay-ay! Come together just think of tomorrow Freeman Let's go! |-| Romaji= Chizu ni nai tabi tsuzukeyou I will be holding never let you go Hoshii mono wa tsukamu no sa Omoi no mama ikou Kotoba yori tashika na koto michizure ni shite Ima sugu sail away for future (don't you worry) Mishiranu nani ka ga matte 'ru sa (gonna be all right) Kodawari minna sutetara Come together just think of tomorrow Tsujitani Itte Miyou! |-| Kanji= 地図にない旅　続けよう I will be holding never let you go 欲しいものは　つかむのさ 思いのまま　行こう 言葉より　確かなこと　道づれにして 今すぐ　sail away for future (don't you worry) 見知らぬ　何かが　待ってるさ (gonna be all right) こだわり　みんな　捨てたら Come together just think of tomorrow 行ってみよう！ |-| English= To continue our trip into the uncharted, I will be holding never let you go Grab what you want Let's go wherever we feel like. Traveling together with something more certain than words, right away, sail away for the future. (don't you worry) The unknown is waiting. (gonna be all right) Throw away all your troubles! Come together just think of tomorrow Tsujitani Let's go! Full Version Romaji= Kanashii toki wa soba ni iru Don't worry baby! gonna be all right Namida nante ketobashite Egao dake de ii sa Chikyuu de wa sema-sugiru Dekkai yume wo Hirogete Open mind for tomorrow (don't you worry) Hirameki shinjite ikou yo (gonna be all right) Itsu shika mirai ga mieru Tobidase just think of tomorrow Chizu ni nai tabi tsuzukeyou I will be holding never let you go Hoshii mono wa tsukamu no sa Omoi no mama ikou Kotoba yori tashika na koto michizure ni shite Ima sugu sail away for future (don't you worry) Mishiranu nani ka ga matte 'ru sa (gonna be all right) Kodawari minna sutetara Come together just think of tomorrow (come tomorrow) Tsumazuki osorezu ikōyo (come together) Jikan o koete susumou Come together just think of tomorrow (all right) Come together just think of tomorrow Come together just think of tomorrow Come together just think of tomorrow |-| Kanji= 悲しい時は　側にいる Don't worry baby! gonna be all right 涙なんて　けとばして 笑顔だけでいいさ 地球では　狭すぎる　デッカイ夢を ひろげて　Open mind for tomorrow (don't you worry) ひらめき　信じていこうよ (gonna be all right) いつしか　未来が見える 飛び出せ　just think of tomorrow 地図にない旅　続けよう I will be holding never let you go 欲しいものは　つかむのさ 思いのまま　行こう 言葉より　確かなこと　道づれにして 今すぐ　sail away for future (don't you worry) 見知らぬ　何かが　待ってるさ (gonna be alright) こだわり　みんな　捨てたら Come together just think of tomorrow (come tomorrow) つまずき 恐れず 行こうよ (come together) 時間をこえて 進もう Come together just think of tomorrow (all right) Come together just think of tomorrow Come together just think of tomorrow Come together just think of tomorrow |-| English= When you're sad, I'll be by your side. Don't worry baby! Gonna be all right. Kick away such things as tears. Your smile alone is enough. Expanding such a huge dream, the world's too narrow. Open your mind for tomorrow. (don't you worry) Let's believe in the flash! (gonna be all right) Someday we'll see a future flying out, just think of tomorrow. To continue our trip into the uncharted, I will be holding never let you go Grab what you want Let's go wherever we feel like. Traveling together with something more certain than words, right away, sail away for the future. (don't you worry) The unknown is waiting. (gonna be all right) Throw away all your troubles! Come together just think of tomorrow Video TV Size Original English Category:Songs Category:Openings